Problem: Add.
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $2$ ${7}$ $.$ ${6}$ $1$ $5$ $7$ $.$ ${2}$ $4$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{1}{2}$ ${{7}}$ $.$ ${{6}}$ $1$ $+$ $5$ $7$ $.$ ${2}$ $4$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $8$ $4$ $.$ $8$ $5$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({27}+ {57}) + ({0.61} + {0.24})\\\\ &=84+ {0.85}\\\\ &=84.85 \end{aligned}$ $84.85 = 27.61 + 57.24$